


wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, a soft sob fic, basically just jeongin feeling worthless and seungmin reminding him that hes loved, but not rly, but they’re my ult ship, if theres typos ignore pls, insecure jeongin, jeongmin is underrated, lapslock, no one else is mentioned but i tagged them anyways, seungmin comforts him, slight angst, this is based on that song btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a jeongmin soft but sad fic based on the song ‘wanted’ by hunter hayes





	wanted

-

you know I'd fall apart without you.  
i don't know how you do what you do.  
cause everything that don't make sense about me,  
makes sense when I'm with you.

-

jeongin had got a lot of harsh criticism from jyp during their first competition and had been put up for elimination. this obviously came with a lot of tear shed. he was trying his best, he really was. he just couldn’t understand what he was doing wrong. this was when he began crying himself to sleep nightly.

-

cause i wanna wrap you up.

-

but, tonight, seungmin wasn’t allowing this to happen. he was tired of sitting in bed across the room from the boy he loved, his best friend, and just listening to him sniffle. jeongin didn’t deserve this. so, seungmin silently slipped under jeongin’s covers and whispered ‘jeonginnie?’ wondering if he was still awake. seungmin heard soft sniffles in return and jeongin shivered as seungmin’s arm wrapped around his waist. ‘jeongin.’ seungmin said as he nuzzled his face into the back of jeongin’s neck. after a few minutes of silence jeongin turned around in seungmin’s arms to look at him. as seungmin looked at the boy’s red puffy eyes with dark circles around them from late night practice and hardly any sleep, his heart shattered. 

-

wanna kiss your lips.  
i wanna make you feel wanted.

-

‘i don’t deserve it, hyung.’ jeongin whispered in a broken voice. ‘deserve what?’ seungmin questioned. seeing jeongin like this hurt him. ‘deserve being in the group, deserve being with you guys, deserve-‘ ‘jeongin.’ seungmin cut him off. ‘you do deserve it.’ ‘i don’t and you guys don’t need me anyways, i’m just dragging you down.’ jeongin closed his eyes and more tears fell and fell. seungmin let a few seconds go by before he sighed and let it all out. ‘none of us could live without you but even if they could, i couldn’t. and i mean that. jeongin-ah, you mean everything to me. and you’re perfect. god, how you’re perfect. everything about you is perfect.’ seungmin smiled. ‘from your forehead,’ he kissed jeongin’s forehead. ‘to your eyes,’ jeongin closed his eyes and he kissed those too. ‘to your nose,’ he kissed his nose. ‘to your pink pretty lips.’ jeongin blushed at the compliment and seungmin kissed his lips too. ‘everything. and i love you.’ jeongin hiccuped then said ‘i love you too, hyung.’ as seungmin kissed his tear stained cheeks then wiped the rest of the tears off. jeongin thanked seungmin with a smile and tucked himself into seungmin’s chest as they both fell asleep holding on to each other. 

-

anyone can tell you you're pretty.  
and you get that all the time, I know you do.  
but your beauty's deeper than the make-up,  
and I wanna show you what I see tonight.

-

seungmin walked into the practice room at 3am to blasting music and a drained looking jeongin. seungmin called for him but he didn’t stop dancing so he walked over and turned the music off himself. ‘why are you still here?’ he turned to look at jeongin who had walked over and was leaning on the mirrors now, out of breath. jeongin didn’t answer. ‘you shouldn’t be overworking yourself like this, jeonginnie.’ seungmin stated as he walked closer. ‘minho hyung got eliminated when it should have been me and i’m still up for elimination again, i should to be working.’ ‘hyung being eliminated wasn’t your fault.’ seungmin answered quickly. ‘but it should have been me.’ jeongin replied as hot tears began falling down his face. seungmin finished walking over to jeongin and was now in front of him with each of his hands against the mirror on either side of him. ‘i don’t deserve to be here.’ seungmin kissed him then. ‘yes you do.’ ‘i already told you, i’m dragging you guys down.’ seungmin kissed him a little rougher this time. ‘just agree with me, jeongin-ah, you’re doing fine.’ ‘hyung, this is pointless. i’m not good enough and you know it. no amount of kisses will make me think otherwise.’ they were both crying now. seungmin leaned down and captured jeongin’s lips in a deeper kiss. jeongin kissed back this time. seungmin swiped his tongue across jeongin’s bottom lip asking for permission which the latter complied. their tongues fought for dominance and jeongin finally gave up letting seungmin’s win as the kiss deepened even more. jeongin tangled his hands up in seungmin’s hair and an embarrassing whine left his throat. shortly after, they separated trying to catch their breaths but their faces remained close. 

-

and i wanna call you mine,  
wanna hold your hand forever.  
and never let you forget it.

-

‘please rest.’ jeongin felt seungmin’s breath on his lips as he said that. jeongin nodded slowly which made seungmin smile. seungmin took jeongin’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and walked him back to the dorms for the night.

-

you'll always be wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> this wasn’t my first time writing but it’s my first published ao3 fic so give me a break but hopefully i’ll post more soon :)


End file.
